


Stay With Me

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Reference to Rape, Comfort, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Revenge, Sex at gunpoint, optimistic outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Tyler rolled his eyes and said in a falsely cheerful voice, "I'm not going to hurt you guys, I just want you to fuck him like you fucked all of us by giving the Bakers those tapes and I'm going to document it like Clay documented my ass. You don't have to hurt him but if you don't then you better make him cum or I might just have to share the file around a little."[Friends, this is dark but they totally enjoy the sex they're having despite the circumstances so not as dark as it could be TBH and there's light at the end of the tunnel]





	Stay With Me

          **Tyler's Cell[3:45]** Come to the dark room

          Tony frowned down at his phone and changed direction to head for the dark room. He'd just been heading back into the building to look for Clay anyways because he'd been supposed to meet him after the bell and never showed.

          Tony pushed the door to the dark room open and walked inside.

          "Tyler?" he called out, taking a step further into the room and waiting for his eyes to adjust. There was a soft whimper from ground level somewhere to his left and the hair on the back of Tony's neck stood up.

          "Wait, you don't have to- he's not going to fight just- Please?" Clay's panicked voice rang out in the silence and Tony swung his head towards the sound, squinting in the darkness.

          "What do you say," an icy voice said softly from over his shoulder. "Is he right?"

          Tony swallowed hard and raised his hands shakily to about chest height, turning his head slightly to see Tyler with what looked like an automatic weapon slung across his chest and a hand gun leveled in his face.

          "Not always, but right now? Definitely correct," Tony said, forcing his voice to stay steady and light. "What's going on Tyler?"

          "Go sit by your fucking boy and he'll fill you in while I finish up over here." Tyler gestured sharply towards Clay with the gun.

          "Are you hurt?" Tony asked, bracing himself for the worst as he lowered himself to the ground next to his friend. He glanced around, still not totally able to see clearly in the dark room. He could make out Jessica tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth and a few bodies scattered around on the floor.  Most of them were shifting slightly and breathing harshly as though they were in pain.

          Clay looked shell shocked, eyes wide and traumatized, but he looked into Tony's face and a spark of life came back. "If you listen to him he won't hurt you any more than he's already planning to. He killed Monty and carved 'dyke' into Courtney's forehead and he made Bryce rape Justin because he let Bryce rape Jessica and then he shoved a knife in the back of Bryce's neck and I think he's dead now. But he just tied Jess up because she's already been hurt enough but he wants her to watch this like she watched him get bullied and he told her he wouldn't hurt her if she didn't scream."

          Tony jumped as there was a sudden thunk and he looked across the room as Tyler shoved a motionless body off of another person.  The person who'd been pinned by the body skittered away on their hands and knees, sobbing hysterically as they curled into the fetal position against the wall.

          "Justin," Clay breathed, eyes filled with horror as he watched the other boy cry into his knees with his pants around his ankles.

          "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Justin mumbled over and over again, hiccuping.

          "Good, you should be." Tyler's voice was cold as he turned towards Clay and Tony.

          "He said he wouldn't hurt you if we didn't fight him so just- Please Tony, I can't watch you get hurt."

          "Fight him on what?" Tony asked, dreading the answer.

          "Clay's the only one you didn't screw over by handing over those tapes like you did and I want to humiliate him the way he humiliated me."

          Tony just stared at Tyler, blinking at him in confusion as he tried to figure out what Tyler wanted from him.

          Tyler rolled his eyes and said in a falsely cheerful voice, "I'm not going to hurt you guys, I just want you to fuck him like you fucked all of us by giving the Bakers those tapes and I'm going to document it with Ryan's reluctant assistance like Clay documented my ass. You don't have to hurt him but if you don't then you better make him cum or I might just have to share the file around a little."

          Tony's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Clay with wide eyes then back at Tyler. "I'm not saying no," Tony said carefully, wary of the consequences of saying no, and he glanced back at Clay as his stomach dropped. "What if I can't get-"

          "Hard? I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching, I doubt you'll have any trouble with that."

          Tony felt his face flush and his mouth snapped shut. He started to shake his head and Tyler grinned at him while he rummaged in his bag. "Oh, did you want to disagree already?"

          He pulled out a hunting knife and held it out so they could see it. "Clay's getting fucked right now.  If you can't perform because you don't want to or because you get yourself hurt by breaking my very simple rules and can't, well, then I'm going to have to improvise and I didn't bring any dildos."

          Tony heard Clay gasp next to him and felt like he might vomit as he eyed the four inch long serrated blade. He felt the fight drain out of himself so fast he got lightheaded. "O-okay, whatever you want Tyler."

          Ryan had duct tape over his mouth but his eyes were horrified as he pressed the record button at a look from Tyler.

          "I told Ryan I'd put his insides on his outsides like he figuratively did to Hannah so don't expect any help there. Take your fucking pants off Jensen." Tyler sounded so happy with himself that Tony fought the need to hurl again as what felt like a bottle of lube smacked into his chest.

          Tony picked up the lube with shaking hands and Clay took a deep unsteady breath as he stood to woodenly pull his jeans off. Tony's eyes caught on Clay's ass, like they had so many times in the locker room, and he felt a little flicker of arousal under all the numb shock.

          He zeroed in on that flicker and forced the horror out of his mind. His limp dick wasn't going to be the reason Clay bled out in a dark room. He breathed in for a ten count then looked into Clay's eyes, trying to radiate calm reassurance.

          "I want you to lie down on the floor Clay," Tony said steadily, trying to smile but pretty sure he was cringing instead. Clay nodded stiffly and laid down. Tony knelt down after shucking off his pants. He ran his hands lightly up from Clay's ankles to the back of his knees and lifted gently, pulling them apart enough for him to settle in between them.

          "I'm not gonna- I'm going to try very hard not to hurt you." Tony winced as he corrected himself before continuing. "But I need you to try to relax, okay? Can you do that for me?"

          Clay let out a strangled laugh. "Yeah, let me get right on that. I don't suppose you could just hurt me?"

          Tony ignored the unthinkable question and opened the lube, dumping way too much into his hand. He leaned forward and set his dry hand on the ground next to Clay's waist. "Hey, Clay look at me."

          Clay shook his head under the arm he'd thrown over his face and chewed on his lip.

          "Clay," Tony said, putting a commanding note into his voice and waiting patiently as Clay moved his arm off his face and put it behind his head so he could look at Tony reluctantly. He waited until Clay was looking him directly in the eye to continue. "Trust me? I'm gonna get us through this, just stay with me."

          Clay looked between Tony's eyes and his spread legs a couple times with panic in his face. Tony maintained eye contact as best as he could as he slowly reached forward with his lubed up hand. Clay was breathing fast and his muscles spasmed as Tony's finger bumped wetly against the rim of his entrance.

          "Clay, I need you to look at me now," Tony said tightly and Clay's eyes snapped up to his and stayed there. "Take a deep breath and then I want you to relax as much as you can as you breathe out. Keep looking at me though, okay?"

          The tension slowly bled out of Clay's body as he stared back into Tony's eyes determinedly.

          "Breathe in," Tony whispered, pressing against the tight ring of muscle and watching Clay's eyebrows draw together as he jumped at the pressure. Clay tried not to tense up as Tony pressed his finger into the tight wet hole and it resulted in Clay's legs moving restlessly as his body tensed and relaxed over and over again.

          Clay made a small noise on his next exhale and swallowed convulsively. "Fuck."

          Tony pulled his finger out slightly, wiggling it around a little experimentally to test the resistance. "Have you ever-"

          "Never, nothing," Clay responded quickly, breathing out harshly and glancing away at Tyler with a distraught expression creeping into his eyes.

          "Stay with me Clay," Tony prompted as Clay started to tense around his finger and Clay's eyes flew back to Tony's face, relaxing marginally. "Does it hurt right now?"

          "No," Clay breathed, "It just feels weird, burns a little."

          "Okay, I want you to keep breathing and stay relaxed for me."

          Tony pressed a second wet finger into Clay and Clay let out a long low keening sound as his hole spasmed around the intrusion. Tony curled his fingers forward slightly and Clay's hips leapt off the floor with a surprised yelp.

          "What was-" Clay hissed, toes curling as he tried not to move and Tony twitched his fingers slightly against the little bundle of nerves. Clay broke off with a soft groan and his soft cock twitched slightly as his skin tingled.

          "That would be your prostate," Tony said, a weird feeling he thought might be hysteria bubbling up in his core and he shoved it back down.  Tony forced himself to focus on the way Clay was clenched around his fingers and he was suddenly blindingly hard.

          "Good to know," Clay gasped out, "I didn't know it would feel so..."

          Clay trailed off as Tony slipped a third finger in while he was distracted and added a squirt of lube to his fingers to be safe. "Feel so what?"

          Clay's dick was at half-mast and Tony stretched his fingers as he played against his prostate. He added a little more lube to the mess and leaned back on his heels for a second to pull himself out of his boxers. He slicked lube over himself and looked back at Tyler, unsure for a moment before he turned his attention back to Clay's face.

          "Are you a virgin?" Tony asked, nerves making his voice shake.

          "One hundred percent," Clay responded breathlessly. "Why does that matter?"

          "Condom," Tony said shortly as he scooted forward to lay over Clay and lined up. "We don't need one though if you're still-"

          Clay's eyebrows leapt up in surprise. "You're a- seriously?"

          "I'm classy you bitch," Tony quipped back impulsively.

          The corners of Clay's mouth twitched upwards and Tony swayed down until their breath was mixing while he pressed the head of his cock against Clay's wet tight entrance.

          Clay breathed in sharply and a hint of fear flashed into his eyes. Tony's gaze dropped to Clay's swollen bitten lips and groaned softly as he pressed slightly harder but didn't push through. "Can I-"

          Clay cut him off as he surged up and pressed his lips urgently against Tony's. "Yeah, yes, fuck, are you sure it's going to, you feel so-"

          "I promise it's not as big as it seems right now, you're just so fucking tight," Tony cursed against Clay's mouth, voice breaking on the cuss word as the head of his cock popped past the ring of muscle all at once.

          Clay moaned into Tony's mouth as he clenched helplessly against the hot length pushing into him steadily. Tony reached down with the hand still sticky with lube, wrapping his fingers around Clay's cock and finding it harder than he had hoped.

          Tony pulled out a little and pressed back in further as he forced their tongues back into Clay's mouth. Clay sucked on his tongue hard as his fingers dug into Tony's skin and Tony's hips twitched forward just enough to make Clay gasp into their kiss.

          "Sorry," Tony ground out, trying not to move as he waited for Clay to adjust to the intrusion.

          Clay bit Tony's lip hard and moved his hips down restlessly. "Fuck, Tony, come on."

          Tony pinned Clay's hips down and withdrew slightly only to push in slowly all the way to the hilt. "Be careful, I don't want to hurt you."

          "Doesn't hurt exactly," he admitted softly into the kiss with a broken moan as Tony bottomed out.

          Tony slipped his hand up Clay's hard cock as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, muttering softly to himself in Spanish as he tried to hold on to his control.

          "It's so much," Clay moaned, helplessly overstimulated as he writhed against Tony's grasp desperately. "Stop being so careful, wanna feel you-"

          Tony shivered at Clay's encouragement. "God dammit Clay, I'm trying not to-"

          "You're not fucking hurting me so just fucking fuck me," Clay growled into his mouth.

          Tony's resolve broke and he yanked his hips back only to slam them forward again. "I'm not going to last like this, you need to-"

          "Fuck, I'm about to, please don't stop." Clay's head tipped back to expose his long pale neck and Tony licked a path up the side to Clay's ear. He bit Clay's ear softly and let loose a string of Spanish that sounded filthy as the first wave of his orgasm broke over him.

          Clay cried out as he came hard, flailing slightly at the feeling of Tony filling him with cum combined with the dull somehow satisfying aching stretch in his ass. Tony rolled his hips as he came, pressing into Clay's prostate sporadically.

          They breathed hard for a moment with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together. A shot rang out in the silence and they both jumped, freezing as the situation they were in settled back into reality. Tony watched Clay start to glance around and leaned in to kiss him softly, not ready to face what was happening yet.  "Don't look, stay with me."

          The sound of Ryan pulling the duct tape off his mouth and stomping on the camcorder viciously filled the silence. "Fucking asshole, should have just done that in the first place and left us out of it."

          Tony pulled out carefully as they listened to Ryan make the 911 call. He reached over to grab Clay's clothes and passed them to him without saying anything.

          Clay caught Tony's hand and looked up at him, lip trembling as the adrenaline started to subside. "I really don't want to go home, can I stay with you tonight?"

          "You guys should get out of here while you can," Ryan said, hanging up the phone. "The tape is destroyed and I don't think anyone else is even conscious.  Jess hyperventilated until she passed out right after you got here. I'll tell them everything else that happened, you guys shouldn't have to."

          Tony nodded curtly and stood, tugging his pants back on and reaching down to pull Clay up too. "Let's go, of course you can stay."

          "We're okay?" Clay asked softly from behind him, looking down at their linked hands as Tony towed him out of the dark room and away from the horror to the safety of his car.

          Tony looked back at him and summoned up a reassuring smile.

          "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS THIS WAS TWISTED AND I'M SORRY BUT NOT SORRY BUT SORRY STILL. But really though, I wanted to write something dark to play on the other side of the spectrum and I feel like this isn't as dark as I intended but maybe I'm just darker than I thought I was. Share your thoughts with me, [please] tell me I'm not as twisty as I think I am!


End file.
